


The blonde snake

by IdeateStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Multi, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeateStar/pseuds/IdeateStar
Summary: What if Adora was a witch? Not just any kind of witch a Hogwarts witch? She lives in a abusive shadow weavers home but then one day when she is about to run away an Owl comes and delivers her a letter that will change her life."Hogwarts?"
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"CATRA!" Adora yelled as she flew on her broom. Her blonde hair blew in her face. "ADORA, HELP ME!" Adora's hand moves her hair from her eyes. Her left hand tighted around the wood. She put her middle finger in her mouth using her teeth to take the ring off. She spat it out into her hand, it was now or never. "For the honor of Grayskull!" Everyone would know now....

Hi my name's Glimmer and this is well.....adora. How did she get here? Well it all started with this. 

Adoras Pov

"Adora!!!" Shadow Weavers voice yelled. My eyes opened as I Gasped in realization. I quickly got out on my feet the throwing my dirty blue blanket off. I quickly opened up my closet grabbing shorts along with my long sleeve red shirt. I threw my greasy blond hair into a ponytail not really caring how it looked. "ADORA, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

I quickly turned like a snake towards the door and ran down the hallway towards the stairs. When I reach the first floor I froze. "Adora why didn't you clean up dinner last night?" My foster on aunt looked at me eyes full of madness. "Well....I'm so you see I was really tired so I forg-" my sentence was cut off by a erupting pain on my cheek. My head jerked right but I still stood in my place. "I don't want to hear your excuses today we have guests coming . Now hurry up and clean this mess up and then prepare lunch. After that stay upstairs and make yourself scarce remember all the rules." 

Her strong voice rang in my ears averting her dominance. I looked down towards the ground. "Yes ma'am." She rolled her the light green eyes while walking around me her black hair shifted slightly. Her footsteps echo in the house. Without a second thought I began to the dirty dishes and wash them. Bits of sauce and spaghetti flowed off the plates with the hot water guiding them.

I got out an pan and the coffee maker. I quickly make eggs with biscuits and a side of bacon. I set the steaming plate of food on the round table along with her cup of dark coffee. How I wished my life wasn't like this. I wish I could go to school have Friend's..... Heck maybe can find someone who will love me.. the day flies by, before I know it I'm forced back into my room. My old sad room. I wasn't ungrateful at least I had a roof over my head and warmth...to a degree. I hear the front door open and close along with a familiar voice. I locked my door and stuffed a towel underneath it. It would muffled my sound. I walk toward make shift bed thats just a sheet and a pillow. Again I still had a roof over my head so why was I complaining? I was always told how extremely lucky I am. Still I found it hard to believe,was being lucky getting slapped everyday and yelled at. being forced to do every job there's in the house without a break, sleeping on a cold wooden floor with nothing but a thin blue sheet? I didn't think so. But tonight was going to change. Over months I stole coins and bills but not enough for shadow weaver to realize. I had over 150 dollars now. This was the perfect time to escape, no leave this hell-hole. I grabbed an old shirt and tied the arm holes including the head hole. I took the rest of my clothes and stuffed them in. I opened my window putting my shirt bag on the seal. I slowly went back to Grab my ring. It was the only thing I have that belonged to my parents. I put on my middle finger looking at the ocean blue gem in the middle. Soon I heard something, or someone by my window seal. I slowly walked out of my bathroom turning my hand into a fist. "H-hello?" I paused titling my head in confusion. An owl? It's feathers were a lovey blue with a soft hint of white. It chirped flying toward me, it flew around my head before dropping a golden envelope. On the Front in bold letters it said, "To Adora." My eyes widened. A letter? For me??


	2. Golden letter

Adora bent down softly picking up the letter. The white letter immediately turn golden."Ok, that's not how letters work." Adora muttered to herself. 

She flipped it over revealing a bright, red piece of wax holding the fold down. The letter H was embedded into the wax. Her pale slender finger went underneath the fold moving across the paper breaking the wax. 

She lifted the fold to pull the letter out. She put the envelope underneath her armpit as she unfolded the piece of parchment.   
Her eyes scanned the words.

"What the f-" before she could finish her words she heard footseps. Her eyes widened as she weighed her chances. 'You know what screw it all.'

Adora stuffed the paper back in the letter and quickly climbed out the window, her fingers held on the window seal as her feet gripped the roof. She grabbed the makeshift bag but lost grip of the seal.

She heard shadow Weaver scream as the blue owl flew out. Adora fell back slamming into the grassy dirt. The breath knocked out of her she forced her legs to move on there own. She ran through the bushes and soon was met with the sight of trees and a long road. 

Adora knew that if she got caught by Shadow Weaver she would be killed. Adora ran into the woods without a second thought. 

The tree limbs torn at her clothing and her skin leaving pale pink mark and some dark red. Adora ran so deep into the woods that when she stopped she nearly passed out.

She had done it. Adora smiled like a madman as she painted. "I f#cking did it!" Adora would've danced for joy but she was tired and a tad confused. 

She set her makeshift bag down realizing that the knot she tied came undone. Everything was gone. She let a groan escape her mouth as she turned it inside out hoping her money was still at least there. 

"Ok, you know Adora just breathe. Breath in breath-" Adora threw her empty bag at a tree yelling in anger. Her hands shook as tears stung her eyes.*I can't FRICKIN believe this.* 

Adora looked back at the bag, now seeing something. The letter! Adora quickly ran to the bag and picked it up pulling the letter out. This time she read it out loud to herself, taking in the words this time. 

"Dear Adora,  
We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts! Unfortunately due to some circumstances you have gotten this letter late, we had difficulties locating you. 

Classes have already begun, so now that you have the letter quickly head over to Hogwarts. We will provide for your education needs and necessities.

Except of course you're familiar. Now in this letter, there is a ticket for platform 9 and 3 quarters, as soon as you open this letter head to the train station. When you enter, someone there will be waiting and will escort you to Hogwarts. The platform will only be open for 24 hours after you get this letter. So please be on your way.  
Best regards  
-McGonagall 

Adora blinked twice. Was this some sort of prank? Adora she wanted to rip up the letter but something inside her told her not to. She put the piece of parchment under her armpit as she grabbed the envelope and looked inside once more. 

A ticket to platform 9 and 3 quarters. Maybe this isn't a prank? As Adora thought more she realized. *How did they even know where I was or find my name?* That's when Adora heard her familiar chirping behind her. She looked over her shoulder seeing her familiar sitting on a log. Adora put the parchment and ticket back into the envelope, to not lose it. 

She walked towards the owl instantly knowing this was her familiar. This all felt natural to her, it was strange. Adora leaned down observing her familiar. 

"Look between me and you I have no clue on how to get to a train station. By any chance do you know how?"

Adora just expected the owl to chirp or something but it something's else.

"Well adora I do know how to get the train station, but before we go you need to at least get cleaned up a tad. You know how muggles are. By the way my name is Swift Wind." 

Adora felled back in shock, "I know I ate nothing but surely I'm hallucinating." 

Swift's wind mearly shook his head side to side. "Adora if you were hallucinating then the letter you had would have been fake." 

Adora nodded thinking *good point.*  
"Wait who are muggles?" Adora asked as she stood up.   
"Why humans of course! Adora I know you weren't raised well but my oh my." 

Adora rolled her eyes. "As if you've been raised by abusive foster parents!" Adora snapped back. 

"Apologies, I didn't realize." Swift wind bowed his head. 

"No one ever realizes, until you flinch when they raise their hand. Until you ask a question if something is normal and...... It's not." 

Adora frowned still haunted by the memories. "But you don't have to apologize! I'm fine." Adora pasted a smile on her face. "So guide me to a lake and we can head to the train station!" Swift wind looked at her nodding.

Swiftwind soon led her to a random lake that was somehow in the woods. 

The water was very frigid so it wasn't quite as enjoyable, but Adora was still happy to at least clean herself. Now it was time to head to the train station.

Swift wind flew in the air leading a adora, yelling every now and then, to turn right or left. 

The sun began to set when she got at the train station. Adora took a deep breath and and entered the train station.


End file.
